One Pair Too Many
by animelove-control
Summary: Kagome can't choose the right guy. Will it be Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, hey what's Hojo doing here!
1. Default Chapter

Okay ma peeps time for a little backstage spying on the story "One Pair Too Many" featuring Sesshomaru and Kagome and a little tincy bit of   
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Sess: Nice actin' Kagome  
  
Kag:Thanks Fluffygrin  
  
Sess:I told you, no calling me Fluffy!! growl  
  
Inu:Oh shut up Sesshomaru, ya know Kagome's just teasing you.  
  
Kag:Inuyahsa's right for the first time besides I'm beginning to like you a lot Shesshomaru grin  
  
Inu:Hey!! and What?!?! You like Sesshomaru, HA that'll be the day!!  
  
Sess:glare Inyasha just because you know I'm a better lover than you doesn't mean you have to be so jealous. smirk  
  
Inu:What!!!! Big Loud Growl  
  
Okay let's start the story already, sometimes I get into backstage arguments too much, so here it is, One Pair Too Many.  
  
In Kagome's room. . . .   
  
sigh"what should I do? I don't wanna go back to the feudal era because of Inuyasha getting me so angry and if I go back first I won't hear the   
  
end of what he has to say"deep sigh"It's been a week since I left the feudal era ever since that fight Inuyasha and I had."  
  
Flashback into the feudal era. . . . . . .   
  
"Just shut up all right, I wasn't here the past two days because of my curriculum tests, alright!!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"No it's not alright, you had me waiting the past two days and there could be at least a dozen jewel shards that Naraku has already taken because of   
  
a stupid curriculum test!!!!" Inuyasha growled "I don't even know why I waited for you when I could've just found some jewel shards myself!!"  
  
"Inuyahsa, it seems that Kagome has a good reason of why she's been missing and even if you didn't wait for her to return, how could you ever find a   
  
single jewel shard without knowing where to start huh, tell us that!?!" said Sango sticking up for Kagome.  
  
"Sango is right Inuyasha, we need Kagome to sense the jewels" entered Miroku.  
  
". . . . ."  
  
"See you can't even answer the question, Inuyasha, you need Kagome more than you know" Sango said calmly.  
  
"Will you all just be quiet!! I don't need that stupid girl to find a few jewel shards!!" pointing to where Kagome used to be standing.  
  
Once they realized that Kagome had gone Shippo said, "Huh? Where'd Kagome go?"  
  
Back in Kagome's room. . . . .   
  
sigh "I guess I'll just have to give up and go back". Kagome prepared her stuff and put them in her backpack with the essentials.   
  
At the shrine where the well is. . . . .  
  
"Well here it goes", 'better get ready for the longest speech by Inuyasha' Kagome thought and jumped down through the well. Once Kagome got to the   
  
feudal era and out, she went to Kaede's village and didn't see Inuyasha anywhere, even Kaede didn't know where Inuyasha was.  
  
"I am sorry my dear, but I have not heard from Inuyasha for the past six days", Kagome frowned, "I think that Inuyasha left on his own and Sango,   
  
Miroku and Shippo followed him to make sure he does not get into danger"  
  
"That is reasonable. I guess I'll just have to go looking for him myself. Thank you Kaede" said Kagome  
  
"But Kagome, are you sure you are ready to be alone in the forest?" said Kaede worriedly.  
  
"Don't be scared Kaede, I have to be ready sooner or later and I promise not to get into danger myself. I'll be okay" replied Kagome giving Kaede   
  
a soothing smile of confidence and went off to search for Inuyasha all by her lonesome self.  
  
With Inuyasha and the gang. . . . .  
  
The gang is running trying to catch up with Inyasha. (he's running fast and frustrated)  
  
"Inuyahsa!!!" screamed Shippo "we really should've been waiting near the well in case Kagome comes back!!"  
  
"Shippo is correct Inuyasha, who knows how long Kagome has been waiting for us if she did return!" yelled Sango.  
  
"Then why didn't you wait for her instead of following me?" asked Inuyasha, he finally stopped  
  
"Because we would never forgive ourselves if you were left alone in danger and died in the process", said Miroku breathing heavily from the long run   
  
like the rest.  
  
"Glad you care but there's no way I'd die" said Inuyasha showing off.  
  
"We know but like you said about a week ago quote' there could be at least a dozen jewel shards that Naraku has already taken' unquote" Sango   
  
said after catching her breath.  
  
"Yeah soo?"  
  
"Soo, we might just bump into one of Naraku's demons who are looking for jewel shards for him and we just might end up fighting one of them and  
  
each time we fight one of Naraku's demons, one is always stronger than the last. We barely survived that last fight with Sunji, master of earth,   
  
remember?" Sango replied getting annoyed of always having to explain everything to him.  
  
"Whaddya mean!?!"  
  
"Here's what's up you stupid dist, If we don't get Kagome to help us, then Naraku could totally take over and destroy Japan" says Sango rudely.  
  
"Oh shut up you stupid whore, I don't have to listen to your shitty words, cuz' all they are to me is a piece of a demon's ass!!" said Inuyasha   
  
cussing.  
  
"Excuse you, you'd sooo better take that back you mother fucker. You know that without Kagome, were screwed. You just can't get it to your pee   
  
sized brain that you need a woman to help you, Kagome is my friend and you know that I won't let you diss me or her like that!!" says Sango throwing   
  
her Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha giving him a big bump on the head with her fist right after he dodged her boomerang.  
  
"Hey!! What was that for Bitch!! I'll make sure you go back to Kaede's village with your right arm cut off by using my Tetsuaiga!!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up! Maybe you should just think back to the times I've saved you from a lot of demons! So, I don't want to hear your mouth   
  
complaning or I'll cut off your tounge and send you back to hell where you came from!" Sango said and the two fought all night.  
  
Late at night. . . . . .   
  
Miroku and Shippo were divising a plan to keep Sango and Inuyasha away from each other for tomorrow.  
  
"Hey I know, maybe we could split into groups, you go with Inuyasha and I go with Sango" says Miroku.  
  
"No way Miroku, I know you'll just try to get on top of Sango and do those yucky things you always do like being a pervert!!"  
  
"That's not true and you know that.....I've already done it" smirked Miroku looking into his head imaginig the sight of him doing so.  
  
I know this is a short chapter but I have a short amount of time today since I have chores to do. Well for your reading pleasure,   
  
let's go back backstage chuckle  
  
Inu and Sessho are fighting.  
  
Kag: Will the two of you STOP!!!!   
  
ears are hurting Inu and Sessho stop.  
  
Sessho:Hey!!! Howcome I'm not in the first chapter and my foolish half brother is!?!?!  
  
Nicy:I didn't put you in the first chapter because I'm putting you in the second chapter for a surprising entrance.  
  
Inu:And I'll still be in the next chapter right? grin  
  
Nicy:Well, yeah for a minute or two. The next chapter's mostly gonna have Kagome and Sesshomaru.  
  
Inu:What!!!?  
  
Kag and Sessho both grin.  
  
Inu:Stop grinnning!!  
  
Nicy:I'd let you write the next chapter Inuyasha but considering you writing it would mean a long three hours of reading 'bout nothing but you.  
  
Sessho:That is quite true.  
  
Kag:Yeah I agree with you.  
  
Inu: . . . . . Fine whatever, hmph.  
  
Please give me some reviews on how to improve and also how the first chapter went, Thank you. 


	2. Kagome with Sesshomaru

Time for another chapter and another peek backstage.  
  
Sess: Well, time for my amazing entrance  
  
Inu: Yeah whatever  
  
Nicy: Don't be so sad Inuyasha, I'll put you in the story a little longer if you like  
  
Inu: Really? using baby eyes  
  
Kag: Your just too nice Nicy  
  
Nicy: I know but he looks so cute with those baby eyes  
  
Inu:evil smirk  
  
It is now time for the next chapter of One Pair Too Many, Kagome  
  
In the forest with Kagome....  
  
"Ouch! Man I hate this forest, it's so dark and impossible to see in" complains Kagome "I just couldn't bring a flashlight could I?!"  
  
'look at you, your putting yourself down. I guess I'm gonna have to suck it up',thought Kagome.  
  
Kagome kept walking straight since it was so hard to see in the dark. Kagome just kept telling herself to suck it up, but in her thought she didn't  
  
see the cliff up ahead and fell off of it, "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh-" before she could finish screaming,she realized something or someone caught her but  
  
it was too dark to see who or what it was. It dropped her on the ground with a thump, "What do you think your doing on my land mortal,shouldn't you  
  
be with my foolish half brother Inuyasha?" Kagome recognized his voice and realized it was Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well I'm sorry if the place was too dark to see and that I fell off a cliff, but I thank you for saving my life Sesshomaru" said Kagome.  
  
"hmph!"  
  
The next morning with Inuyasha and the others....  
  
"Sango why don't we split into two groups, Inuyasha and I go find some jewel shards and you and shippo go back to Kaede's village and see if Kagome  
  
is back and wait for her if she isn't alright?" suggested Miroku.  
  
"Hmph, fine with me!"  
  
"What about you Inuyasha, are you okay with the plan?"  
  
"Just great, the less time I have to spend with that she devil the better"  
  
"SHE DEVIL!!! Inuyasha you unfeeling little rabid dog with no heart or soul whatsoever, timing little penis!! How dare you call me a she  
  
devil!!!!"  
  
"Little penis!? You haven't seen my penis yet you damn bitch!!?!!"  
  
"Here we go again", says Shippo  
  
"We'd better pull 'em apart and go with the plan", says Miroku  
  
"ahuh,yup", sighed Shippo  
  
Once Miroku and Shippo got the two apart, they went on with the plan. Sango and Shippo went back to the village while Miroku and Inuyasha find  
  
jewel shards. Both Inuyasha and Sango were complaining about the other while Miroku and Shippo pretended to listen.  
  
Back with Kagome....  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru, where are we going? My feet are starting to knumb", complains Kagome  
  
"Nobody told you to follow me human, find your own way back to that foolish half brother of mine,Inuyasha" replied Sesshomaru  
  
Kagome got mad and screamed, "You doofus, I thought you at least have enough space in what you call a heart to at least help a damsel in distress!"  
  
"First I do not consider you a damsel since you are not beautiful enough to be one",grin, "and second I do have a heart, I just don't use it", Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"You, Y-you jerk face" Kagome stammered trying to find a good come back but couldn't,"just for that, I'm staying with you wherever you go"  
  
'I just hope I'll be lucky enough for Sesshomaru to bump into Inuyasha or anybody else I know', Kagome thought.  
  
Sesshomaru keeps walking without even glancing back at Kagome remaining a cold expression that would be enough to kill a demon with one glance.  
  
'This wench will not stop following me I can see that, so I cannot return to Rin and Jaken just yet. I will have to find Inuyasha to get her off my back, but I must make sure she doesn't know. I would not want people to think that I Sesshomaru of the Western Lands cannot handle a simple human so I will have to try and kill them to make it convincing' thought Sesshomaru.  
  
Silence.........  
  
A few minutes later Kagome broke the silence," Sesshomaru can we stop for a minute, I need to do something in that nearby village we just past"  
  
"Unless you have a very good reason as to why you want to stop, well I really don't care, I will not stop for a human"  
  
"But.....Ooohhhh, fine then, catch up to ya later"  
  
Kagome ran to the nearby village as fast as she could trying to hold it in (you know what I mean).  
  
'That wench is a nuisance', Sesshomaru thought as he walked on by without a care.  
  
Well that's about all I'm writing. Yeah so what if I'm lazy.  
  
Inu:Ya know, that wasn't what I would call an amazing entrance  
  
Kag:I agree with Inuyasha, I thought it was very heroic smirk  
  
Inu: snicker  
  
Sess:Thank you for that Kagome  
  
He hugs Kagome and looks at Inuyasha over her shoulder and grins evily  
  
Well, that's that for this chapter. Next one's coming up soon (but not too soon). Please give me some reviews. 


End file.
